


What Daddy Doesn't Know

by zhem1x5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Club Fic, Gay Bar, Gay Rights, I APOLOGIZE, I'm not British, M/M, gay bashing but not by any of the characters listed, homophobia but not for any of the characters listed, last minute introductions, porn language because I can't not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What daddy doesn't know...sometimes people tell him. Draco is used to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Daddy Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Again, there is mentioned and implied homophobia as well as attempted banning of the gay rights movement, this in no way represents what I myself feel or believe. If I had it my way equality would be a gender/race/orientation/religion neutral term. Sadly, that's probably for our children to settle.

Harry had seen the blond before, had seen him standing beside his equally handsome, equally stoic father on the election news broadcasts. He'd seen him stare into the camera, unmoved as his father preached against the immorality of homosexuality and how it was a disease that would rip society apart at its most basic level. How it destroyed families. He always shook his head regretfully before wrapping a loving arm around his son's shoulders.

Harry had seen the rigid certainty in both of them. And now he watched as Draco Malfoy plastered himself against a partially dressed black man and rocked sensually to the heady beat playing throughout the club.

The pure hypocritical bullshit of it filled Harry with disgust.

He watched angrily as the younger Malfoy talked and laughed with his companion, attention solely on enjoying himself and without a care that this was the last place he was wanted.

Harry took a large swallow of his drink, trying to quell the rage that built in his gut as the blond slid confident hands over his partner's chest and shoulders.

He wished he had a camera, could get tangible proof that the Malfoys were bigots and needed kept far from any political power.

It wouldn't really do any good, but imagining the look on Malfoy Senior's face when it was revealed that his own son liked a hard one cooled some of the anger he felt as he watched the blond take his boy toy’s hand and lead him further into the crush of the dance floor.

He could only stand a few minutes watching Malfoy press as close to as many sweaty men as he could before Harry felt like he had to do something.

He left his nearly empty drink sitting on the bar and waded into the mass of writhing bodies.

He danced his way toward the blond, rubbing against tight arses and hard bulges, until he knew he wouldn't be missed on Malfoy's next visual sweep of the crowd.

He pulled a pretty brunet against him, rocking into the bloke's arse and squeezing him through the front of his jeans. Eager hands pulled him closer, that arse cradling his growing erection, but Harry ignored the enticing touches.

Grey eyes were locked on his and they were full of anything but the coldness he had seen on the telly.

Long, pale fingers beckoned him closer and Harry abandoned his own partner with only an apologetic cock squeeze.

Strong hands gripped his hips as the music changed to something gentler. A slow and thorough fuck, Harry thought with a dirty grin as he slid his own hands around the blond's waist.

Malfoy matched the movements of his hips to the beat, a languorous roll that would open Harry's arse up perfectly before pounding him into the best orgasm of his life.

His moan was lost in the music as his cock pressed against the tight waistband of his jeans. Harry pressed closer, his erection grinding against the hard length of the blond's.

A sexy smirk met his eyes before Malfoy's previous dance partner drew his attention away. He pressed a possessive hand against Harry's hip before turning back to the man he had come with.

Jealousy filled Harry's heart, outweighing the anger he had felt at seeing the blond in a gay club in the first place, and strangely egged on by the tightness in his pants.

Harry watched the exchange of words curiously. The man was obviously irritated though Malfoy didn't seem all that perturbed. It made Harry achingly curious to know what was behind the argument but even that was overshadowed by the ache in his balls.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand, grinning when grey eyes met his again, and he tugged, leading the blond out of the crowd and away from watchful eyes.

Malfoy followed him willingly, past the bouncer and into the dark seclusion of the backroom. They weren't really alone, but it gave the illusion that they were.

Harry shoved the blond up against the wall. “What's a nice bloke like you doing in a place like this,” he whispered, jerking at the straining button and zipper of Malfoy's tight jeans.

Slim fingers gripped Harry through his own. “You know what they say,” Malfoy whispered back, squeezing as Harry arched into the touch. “What daddy doesn't know, won't disinherit me.”

Harry chuckled even though he didn't find what the younger Malfoy had been doing funny at all. He flexed his hand around the blond's cock and stroked him. “What sort of dastardly things do you get up to when daddy isn't looking,” he asked softly, nipping the tender underside of Malfoy's chin.

Malfoy rocked into the touch, working at Harry's fly. “This works,” he answered, shoving the jeans down Harry's hips.

Harry pushed the blond's clothing out of the way. “Such a naughty little Malfoy.”

The blond's movements slowed and then stopped altogether. “What did you say,” he gasped, pulling Harry's hands away from his bare skin.

Harry snorted. “Surely you didn't think you were unrecognisable. Not with that hair. Not with those eyes.”

Malfoy blinked quickly before coming back to himself, tucking his hard prick back into his pants and doing up his jeans. “Of course not! Not when my dear father has eyes everywhere.” He looked Harry over in open disgust. “How much is he paying you for this?”

It was Harry's turn to blink. “What?”

“How much is he paying you to come back with proof on his little queer son? Blaise fucking warned me...” He shook his head, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. “I should have known,” he whispered, sneering at Harry. “Tell my father he can go straight to hell. Divorcing my mother does not mean he gets to go out and sire another 'more appropriate' heir.”

“First of all, I don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about. And second, your bastard father can go fuck himself!” Harry shouted, pulling his own jeans back up. “Fucking piece of shite tosser. Wouldn't piss on him if he were ablaze.”

Malfoy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “You've been caught out. Give up the pretense and then sod off.”

Harry stared at him. “Does your dad really pay people to try and seduce you?”

The blond nodded, shifting his stance uncomfortably and Harry was pleased to see he was still hard.

“How long has he been doing that?” Harry asked, stepping closer.

“Since before I was even of age,” Malfoy snapped bitterly.

“So then you've never...”

“Of course I have. With Blaise.” Malfoy jerked his head, indicating the crowded club.

“No wonder he seemed so jealous,” Harry muttered.

“He's not jealous. He's protective.”

Harry stepped into the blond's personal space. “He's protective because he cares for you. But he's jealous because until now he's had your tight little arse all to himself.”

Malfoy sucked in a shuddering breath, turning his head so that his nose brushed over Harry's skin. “Until now?”

Harry's hand pressed lightly into the blond's erection before he gripped his hip. “Until now,” he affirmed, pressing his face against Malfoy's fragrant neck. “Now, when I'm going to press you against this wall and fuck you until you come.” He rubbed his thumb over the bare skin above the blond's jeans, encouraging his needy movements. “And then I'm going to keep fucking you. I'm going to bury my cock so deep in your hole that the force of my load will make you come all over again.” He pressed his teeth into Malfoy's pointy chin. “How does that sound?”

“Okay?” Malfoy swallowed loudly and cleared his throat. “I mean yes, that sounds good.”

“Good,” Harry whispered, fingers sliding down to open the blond's trousers once more. “I'm Harry, by the way.”

Hazy grey eyes blinked at him before the blond smiled. “I'm Draco.”


End file.
